The present appllcation is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C xc2xa7 119 with respect to Japanese Patent application No. 2001-326780 filed on Oct. 24, 2001, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic mechanism which is applied to an electromagnetic valve and so on.
A conventional electromagnetic mechanism of this kind is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 2001-143925. This valve includes a case, a coil, a yoke, a connector which is connected to the case, the coil and the yoke, a first terminal which is passed into the connector and a second terminal which is connected to the coil. In this mechanism, the second terminal is disposed in a groove which is formed in the yoke and one end of the first terminal is fitted into the groove so that the first and second terminals are electrically connected each other. However, if the connector is connected to the case and the yoke under the condition that the connector inclines due to the mounting error between the connector and the case, there is danger that electrical connection between the first and second terminals becomes imperfectly.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic mechanism which overcomes the above drawback.
In order to attain the foregoing object, the present invention provides an electromagnetic mechanism which includes a coil wound on a bobbin made of resin, a case accommodating the coil inside thereof and made of magnetic material, a yoke made of magnetic material and forming a magnetic circuit together with the case, a plunger made of magnetic material and driven by a magnetic attracting force generated at the energization of the coil, a connector formed separately from the bobbin and the case and connected to one end of the case, a first terminal passed into the connector, a second terminal electrically connected to an end of the coil and a urging member made of electric conductor and contacted with the first and second terminals.